Rock Serpent
The Rock Serpent (ロックサーペント, Rokkusāpento) is a large green-colored serpent with a rainbow shading that hides in the ground until its body has created a rock-coating to protect it from attacks. It is the first major beast encountered in Food Heaven. 'Anatomy' The Rock Serpent is a rather lengthy serpent, lengthening at 17 meters as a male, and 21 meters as a female. While it spends the majority of its time covered in rock, acting as a defensive skin, its true appearance is a long green-colored snake with a rainbow shading, giving it a colorful coating. Despite its vicious nature, people tend to lose themselves at the beauty the snake holds, commenting it to be a "work of art". The majority of its species tend to be females, however, as males are less common. Their true bodies are rather sticky, allowing for rocks and other debris attach to their skin rather easily. 'Behavior' The Rock Serpent is an extremely aggressive reptilian, attacking anything nearby, harmful or otherwise. When born, they burrow into the ground for ten years, going into a hibernation state, and gain a rock coating around their real body. Due to its hard "shell", very few people are capable of seeing the real Rock Serpent. Even without its defensive shell, it will continue onward in its battle, refusing to accept the fact that it is losing, despite being very vulnerable when not covered in rocks. 'Powers and Abilities' Rock Serpents, like several other snakes, are very flexible, being capable of eating things that could seem too large for it slowly and also capable of spitting poison from its mouth. However, when covered in rock, its mobility greatly decreases, being more heavy and also making it a simple target. 'As Food' Despite the beauty that a Rock Serpent could emanate, its meat is very poor to those who taste it. Hikari commented that it is one of the most foulest-tasting meat he's ever ingested, which says a lot considering that Hikari enjoys whatever he puts in his mouth the majority of the time. 'Special Preparation' Very few people know that the rock-coating it is covered in is ideal when cooking it. It offers the ability to create a perfect fire for the actual beast itself. Most people generally break the rock to smithereens, unable to fully enjoy the meat the beast offers. The perfect temperature to cook the Rock Serpent is said to be 150 degrees. Depending on the piece of meat one would wish to ingest, they must cut the rock to exactly match the piece of meat, or it won't cook properly. Then, they place the meat delicately on the rock they cut for the meat. Once this is done, they must gather some wood to put around the rock so that the fire could be kept at a moderate pace. Considering that the Rock Serpent does not live in a hot area, the chef must make sure that they find a way to cook the meat at 150 degrees. To make matters worse, the meat tends to cook rather quickly, only taking 5 minutes until it is done, requiring for the chef to constantly pay attention to the meat. Once it has been prepared correctly, it is an overly satisfying dish to any who ingest it, truly resembling the beauty the Rock Serpent possesses. Category:Beast Category:Reptile Beast Category:Human World Category:Special Preparation Ingredient Category:Capture Lvl 1-100 Category:Original Beasts Category:Original Ingredient Category:Food Heaven